Jueru Uzumaki
Background Appearance Jueru's hair possesses the signature bright red color of the Uzumaki Clan, making her easily stand out among even among other beautiful young woman. She never wears her hair up, preferring to let it flow down past her shoulders or onto her chest, bringing further attention to her flawless breasts. Two small red flowers are often found pinned to Jueru's lush hair, matching the color almost perfectly. The other accessory often spotted in Jueru's lush red locks is a pink and violet ribbon, used primarily for looks as it only holds back a small portion of Jueru's hair. Personality Abilities Ninjutsu Jueru possesses talent in may aspects of a ninja, but her Ninjutsu is by far he most feared area of expertise. Possessing both Fire and Wind Nature chakra affinities, Jueru can use Ninjutsu to attack from a distance, augment her close range capabilities, and attack wide areas with just a single technique. Even more frightening is her ability to combine these two powerful chakra natures and use the infamous Scorch Release Kekkei Genkai. Possessing much more destructive capabilities than either of the standard Chakra Natures even used in conjunction with one another, Jueru's Scorch Release often eliminates her opponents before they can even comprehend what is happening. It is this combination of various Ninjutsu that is effective at all ranges and capable of wide area effect that makes Jueru one of the most fearsome Ninjutsu users is recent years. Scorch Release A Kekkei Genkai that was infamous in Kirigakure for decades and infamous in all of the Five Great Nations after the Forth Great War, Jueru makes great use of this frightening power. She is capable of performing a variety of long and mid range techniques using Scorch Release and possesses the seemingly unique ability to augment her tools with Scorch Release as well, increasing their damage output many times over and greatly improving penetration power. Despite possessing several powerful scorch release capable of ravaging entire squads, Jueru prefers to use precise attacks aimed at individuals, claiming she prefers to keep things intimate. One of Jueru's favorite methods of attack is streaming her Scorch Release chakra through her chakram, creating powerful and precise projectiles that are extremely difficult to defend against. Combining the penetration power of Wind Release and the devastation of Fire Release makes for a fearsome attack few are fortunate enough to see a second time. Jueru is also one of the few people to ever achieve the devastating Scorch Release Chakra Mode. Often used as a last resort due to the strain it places on the user's body, Jueru has used the technique to eviscerate large groups of enemies on two occasions. In both instances the disappearance of the enemies went unsolved by the Great Nations, as there were no remains of her enemies to act as evidence. Fire & Wind Release These two chakra natures are indeed possessed by Jueru, but are rarely used. Due to the fact Jueru can combine both of these chakra natures with her Scorch Release Kekkei Genkai, she considered both of her standard chakra natures obsolete. The only two cases where Jueru uses her standard chakra natures is either when she is fighting a weak opponent and intends to preserve chakra, or when she is toying with an opponent. Despite rarely ever using her standard chakra natures, Jueru can indeed be a dangerous opponent while using them. The two natures make a dangerous combination, even if not directly combine to form Scorch Release. Taijutsu Though not nearly as dangerous as her Ninjutsu abilities, Jueru is still a proficient Taijutsu fighter. Her flexibility allows her to attack from extreme angles and her speed makes her difficult for normal shinobi to keep up with. Though not as physically strong as most Taijutsu experts tend to be, Jueru can make up for this many times over through the use of her Ninjutsu to augment her Taijutsu. By layering regular strikes with her Scorch Release, Juerus is capable of causing extreme damage to an opponent without even having to actually land her strikes. Simply getting too close to these Scorch Release enhanced strikes can cause sever burns. While in her Scorch Release Chakra Mode Jueru is completely invulnerable to standard Taijutsu, making close range the ideal distance to attack form when using her favorite trump card. Genjutsu Genjutsu is Jueru's least proficient area when it comes to combat. Possessing no offensive Genjutsu abilities, Jueru's Genjutsu skills revolve strictly around defending against Genjutsu. Most basic forms of Genjutsu are ineffective against Jueru's defense, meaning only adept Genjutsu users are capable of using such techniques against Jueru, though success is still not a certainty. Having long wanted to face Shiga Uchiha in battle, Jueru had studied the Genjutsu capabilities of the Sharingan very carefully to ensure she would not fall victim to the crimson eyes. Therefore, even a Sharingan user may have difficulties trapping Jueru in Genjutsu Tool Usage Jueru does not use a wide variety of ninja tools, but makes great use of the ones she does use. Jueru is know for her use of chakram, flat metal rings capable of cutting deep into targets. Jueru can have hundreds of chakram on her person at a time by using scrolls and the Unsealing Technique. Jueru's favorite method of long range attack is combining her chakram and Scorch Release, forming super heated projectiles capable of burning through steel and continuing their flight. Jueru's second favorite tool to use would be simple Wire String. By using the same technique she uses to enhance her chakram, Jueru can super heat the Wire String, allowing it to slice through clothing and flesh as if they were paper. Jueru usually uses the wire string as a trap, letting unsuspecting enemies to walk into the string and then super heating the wire from a hidden position nearby. Fūinjutsu True to her Uzumaki heritage, Jueru is a very capable Fūinjutsu user. Though Jueru only possesses a relatively limited set of sealing techniques, she shows complete master of the techniques and employs them very effectively. By far the most common Fūinjutsu technique Jueru utilizes is the basic Unsealing Technique. Jueru can carry hundreds of her signature chakram at a time by storing them in simple scrolls and calling upon them utilizing this simple technique. In addition to the Unsealing Technique, Jueru also utilizes simple Chakra Draining Seals. Though these seals require a stationary target, making them impractical in combat, Jueru brilliantly utilizes the seals to recharge between encounters. Jueru often will intentionally leave several adversaries alive for the purpose of draining them of their chakra. Jueru is also noted for utilizing the signature Uzumaki technique, Adamantine Attacking Chains. Though this may be a lesser variant of the Adamantine Sealing Chains technique, it is still a deadly ability in the hands of Jueru. The chains are a way for Jueru to more aggressively drain an enemy of chakra, making the technique ideal for restraining powerful enemies and setting up other devastating attacks. Quotes "There are many ways to test a man's willpower. My personal favorite way to test a man's will is seeing how long they can maintain eye contact." "It takes a special kind of person to piss me off, any they're a dying breed."